beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Damian Hart
Damian Hart (ダミアン・ハート) was the leader of Team Star Breakers, a Beyblade team that represented America in the World Beyblade Championships in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. He was one of Gingka's rivals and his Beyblade is Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. He was brainwashed by Dr.Ziggurat Appearance Damian has round blue hair and a small streak of green hair with some points sticking up from the back of his head with light-blue hair. He has pointed grey eyes and blue eye-brows. He wears a small black belt around his neck and wears gold armor with yellow clothes along with gray chains. He also wears a cape and opened finger gloves and white skin . Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters As HD Academy is shown for the first time, the scientist, and leader of the organization; Dr. Ziggurat is using a device called the "Arrange System". A boy named Damian Hart is shown inside one of those capsule devices, which is brainwashing, and infusing power from Hades Kerbecs into his body. After Dr. Ziggurat finished his work on him, he sent Damian to bring Ryuga back to HD Academy, and to test out his new power. At a Beystadium somewhere, he interrupts Tsubasa, and Yu's Beyblade race. He tells both Tsubasa and Yu that he wants to test out his Bey against them, which they accept. Not to long after, an explosion is seen in the background during Masamune and Zeo's battle at the park. Gingka and the others rush to the scene. Upon arrival, devastated, and shocked by what they see, Tsubasa and Yu are majorly injured, and unconscious, along with their Beys which have suffered a devastating disaster as well. In the last match of Team Excalubur vs Team Star Breakers Damian defeats Julian in the first of their best of three match. He overwelms Julian again until he is saved by Sophie and Wells where Damain uses his beast Cerberus to defeat the three of them. He is next seen facing Gingka in the final round of the championship. Though Damian overwelmed Gingka for most of the match Gingka came back and defeated Damian to win Big Bang Bladers. Damain later storms Hades City along with Dr. Ziggurat's Beybladers. He faces Gingka along with Jack but they stop when Hades City begins to rise. He later stops Gingka, Masamune and Kyoya while inside the HD Facility. He faces Kyoya Tategami and overwelms him for most of their match after dragging him to the underworld. However Kyoya breaks the dimension and brings him to Lion's territory where Kyoya is able to defeat him causing Damian a mental breakdown. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Not much is known but he resembles one of the 10 Legend Bladers shown in the first prologue. Nobody knows if Damian could become a Legend Blader and his Kerbecs could evolve. Manga Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion In the manga, Damian battles against Julius and defeats him. Soon after, he battles Gingka and overwhelmes him. Even trapping Gingka into a giant hole. However, once Gingka climbs out of the hole, wearing his father's headband, he unleashes his full potential and defeats Damian. Damian then let's go of Hades Kerbecs, turning Kerbecs to dust and reviving Bladers like Kyoya and Julius who sent to the hospital due to the power of Hades Kerbecs. Damian then becomes Gingka's friend. Battle Record Anime Manga Beyblade * [[Hades Kerbecs BD145DS|'Hades Kerbecs BD145DS']]: Damian's Beyblade. It is the Three Headed Dog Cereberus guarded the hell gate. Trivia * It is currently unknown if Damain will ever return to normal. His fellow teammates, Faust, Zeo, and Jack have turned back to normal. * Damian is possibly a Legend Blader . Gallery Anime Damian18.PNG TeamStarBreakers.PNG Damian.PNG Damian2.PNG Damian3.PNG Damian4.PNG Damian5.PNG Damian6.PNG Damian7.PNG Damian8.PNG Damian9.PNG damianH.jpg Damian10.PNG Damian11.PNG Damian12.PNG Damian13.PNG Damian14.PNG damianH5.jpg Damian16.PNG Damian15.PNG Damian17.PNG Damian19.PNG Damian20.PNG Damian21.PNG imagesCA82JDIK.jpg damianH2.jpg damianH3.jpg damianH4.jpg damianH6.jpg Manga Imagesfdsfdsfds.jpg|Damian and Zeo in the manga DamianManga46.PNG DamianManga.PNG DamianManga2.PNG|Damian in stasis DamianManga3.PNG DamianManga4.PNG DamianManga5.PNG DamianManga6.PNG DamianManga7.PNG|Damian launching Hades Kerbecs DamianManga8.PNG DamianManga9.PNG DamianManga10.PNG DamianManga11.PNG DamianManga12.PNG DamianManga13.PNG DamianManga14.PNG DamianManga15.PNG DamianManga16.PNG|Damian controlling Hades Kerbecs DamianManga17.PNG 29l0202.jpg DamianManga18.PNG|Damian using the power of Hades Kerbecs DamianManga19.PNG|Damian controlling Kerbecs. DamianManga20.PNG DamianManga21.PNG DamianManga22.PNG|Damian with Hades Kerbecs DamianManga23.PNG DamianManga24.PNG DamianManga25.PNG|Damian unleashing his full potential DamianManga26.PNG|Damian's memory of being in stasis DamianManga27.PNG DamianManga28.PNG DamianManga29.PNG DamianManga30.PNG DamianManga31.PNG DamianManga32.PNG DamianManga33.PNG DamianManga34.PNG DamianManga35.PNG DamianManga36.PNG DamianManga37.PNG|Damian letting go of Hades Kerbecs DamianManga38.PNG DamianManga39.PNG DamianManga40.PNG DamianManga41.PNG|Gingka offering to become Damian's friend DamianManga42.PNG DamianManga43.PNG DamianManga44.PNG DamianManga45.PNG|Damian and Gingka make friends Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion